


5: "I heard a noise."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Featured Characters, Implied Mentions of the Pack, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pack Parents, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The pack are Stiles babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	5: "I heard a noise."

**5: "I heard a noise."**

* * *

“Can someone explain to me again why I had to search the house with one of our kitchen knives?” Derek Hale demanded as he finished his third search, joining the rest of his pack inside the kitchen.

“I heard a noise.” Stiles answered evenly before ushering his pups back to their respective rooms. Once gone Stiles turned back to his Alpha Mate, “I wanted to make sure the kids were okay.”

“You do know this is a house filled with werewolves.”

“Don’t forget the lizard/wolf hybrid, siren, chameleon, chimera, kitsune, werecoyote, and hunter.”

“Stiles.”

“What? I wanted us to be safe.”

Derek sighed, “Stiles if we were in any danger, I would know.”

“I don’t know about that Sourwolf, you’re getting up at that age.”

“Stiles!”

"What? Did I say something wrong? Hey! Hey! Do not walk away from me, Derek Hale! Derek!"

  
  



End file.
